Forum:Doppelganger's Rampage
This forum shall be used to discuss the 6-Man Tennis proposed by YouTube users AdmiralTrainstorm and Shirosaki97. The gmodders who have been proposed to take part in the tennis are ShermanZAtank, Sariskhan, AdmiralTrainstorm, Shirosaki97, Kugawattan and LETheCreator Spoilers follow, though many details might change in the near future. Everything below is subject to potential changes and modifications. Plot (Rough Outline) 1. We are introduced to a new TF2 Spy Freak (name undecided yet, suggestions have been Doppelgänger, Mimic, The Mirror and Imitator, suggested by Sariskhan), whose power lies in assimilating and then using the powers of other TF2 Freaks against them. 2. The new freak starts going around and starts taking down TF2 Freaks whose powers look appetizing to him, he successfully hunts down 6 Freaks, gaining all of their most useful powers. 3. After being defeated easily by this new freak, the six freaks (Medizard, Ninjineer, Major Scout Guy, Cyborneer, Soldine and Private Funnyman) decide that they need to team up to take down this new menace, they rendevous to prepare to take down the freak. 4. The fight starts, at first, it seems the new freak can counter and outmatch all of our heroes with their own abilities, later on in the fight, it is shown that while this new freak gained all their abilities, he also gained their weaknesses also, knowing this, the heroes start gaining the upper hand on him. 5. Some more ways into the fight, our heroes are starting to tire, and the new freak starts gaining the upper hand, deciding the fight is going nowhere, all the freaks ready up for their most powerful attacks, the new freak, then, releases a shock-wave of all their abilities at once, despite this, the attack ain't enough, and the new freak is killed/detained/incapacitated Specific plot points This section is about the specific important events in the plot which take place during the tennis. The order of the plot points at this minute in time is not the order the tennis is going to go into. *The new freak arrives : In the first episode, we are introduced to our new freak, although he is not in full sight we can see he is very cocky and sure of himself, he readies up to go out and start hunting down freaks. -Suggested by Shirosaki97 *Major Defeat: Major Scout Guy is out of his base, doing some outdoor training, he gets the feeling he is being observed and stops in place, the new freak reveals himself, a fight ensues between them, the fight seems to be fought on equal grounds for the most part, with Major being rather cocky as the spy freak can't keep up with him, then the spy freak uses the abilities of whatever freak he has defeated beforehand (will change) and Major suffers a quick defeat afterwards, his scattergun is absorbed and the new freak gets Major's elemental attacks.-Suggested by Shirosaki97 *Soldine's Defeat: Soldine and Orangeman patrol an area. After they split up, Doppelganger approaches Orangeman and quickly defeats him using a previously assimilated ability. Soldine immediately comes to the scene and enraged, promptly attacks Doppelganger. The Spy, however, blocks/evades the attack using one of his copied abilities. Even more furious, Soldine activates Power Boost and decides to end the fight right away. Unfortunately, Doppelganger copies his abilities and the two proceed to brawl. After a brief but intense battle, Doppelganger utilises a copied power to defeat Soldine and after some boasting, leaves the scene. - suggested by SarisKhan *Cyborneer defeat: DoppelGanger arrives at Cyborneer's lair and a small fight ensues, at first Cyborneer and Doppelganger are equally matched, until cyborneer absorbs a bar of Australium to boost his strength. he punches/throws Doppelganger into a truck filled with Australium. Doppelganger then uses the copied ability to absorb a large quantity of Australium and quiclky defeats cyborneer in the process. CyborHeavy then attempts to step in, but is no matched for the Australium powered Doppelganger. After mocking his two defeated enemies, Doppelganger leaves, satified with his new powers, unaware that Cyborscout has watched the whole exchange. -suggested by ShermanZAtank The Antagonist The antagonist of the gmod tennis is a white Spy TF2 Freak who's name is not determined at this point in time (Suggestions, as said before, are Doppelganger, Mimic, The Mirror and Imitator, suggested by Sariskhan). His motives and biography are undeveloped at the minute, but he is very cocky and sure of himself, but this attitude turns into frustration when he is losing or isn't getting his way. His main ability is to assimilate any ability that any TF2 Freak might possess, this makes him a serious threat with freaks who don't know his ability or freaks who are anti-social and don't know any other TF2 Freaks, although he still poses a threat to any Freak, given that he has enough abilities. He also possesses a Shock-wave ability, which turns all of the powers he has assimilated into one massive burst of energy, which could potentially overpower many, if not all of the TF2 Freaks (once again, if he possesses enough assimilated abilities). An idea of mine is that when he uses the shock-wave ability, he loses all the powers he assimilated Stylx (talk) 10:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC) He is naturally rather weak, only having the same durability as a normal spy, he has some knowledge of hand to hand combat, but he can't really use it against other freaks. When he assimilates an ability, he gains both the strengths of that ability and the weaknesses of that ability, these abilities can be exploited and be used against him. For some more info on his personality, check his profile here The Heroes 1. Ninjineer - Short Range attacker 2. Medizard - Mid Range/Melee attacker 3. Private Funnyman - Melee attacker 4. Major Scout Guy - Short/Mid and Melee attacker 5. Soldine - All Round Attacker, Tank 6. Cyborneer - Close Range/ Melee attacker Downloads *Doppelganger Model *Stylish Spy *Engie Pack *QMSC Pack *Engie & QMSC Pack Patch 1.2 *Medizard Model & Hat *CyborPack (for the Cyborneer skin) Enhanced looks *Enhanced normal maps *HD Player Pack *HD Bloody Gibs *HD Funny Gibs *Fixed Invulnerability Textures 2.0 More download links will be put up (a.k.a maps, more models e.c.t), feel free to add suggestion downloads. Name Discussion Since our new antagonist freak doesn't have an official name yet, we will put our suggestions for names into this section, then decide in the discussion which one is best. *Sariskhan's Idea's Doppelganger, Mimic, The Mirror, Imitator *Sherman's Idea's Sylar Admiral's brilliant ideas: Borf, KFC-Keith, Pissman, Doin, Vacuum Trevor the third, Mask, SamTheOverlord, XxX_Datfreakin_SnIpE___ZZXXZX, Notkugawattan, The baseball guy, FlandreScarlet#2, Corky the spy. Feel Free to add any more ideas for names Vote *Doppelganger **'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) **Stylx (talk) 05:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) *The Mirror *Imitator *Mimic *Sylar **ShermanZAtank (talk) 07:08, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Episodes (subject to change) #Ninjineer - Kugawattan #Medizard - ShermanZAtank #Private Funnyman - Stylx #Major Scout Guy - AdmiralTrainstorm #Cyborneer - SarisKhan #Soldine - LEtheCreator #Finale - ? Discussion We need to decide on which freak Doppelganger should fight first as this will affect the powers he can use againsnt other freaks in their first encounters. For example, if Cyborneer were the first to fight him, Doppelganger would have no way of using his newly aquired power agaisnt the next freak (unless they all sunddenly take an intrest in Australium). ShermanZAtank (talk) 15:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree, I was thinking for it to be like this Ninjie first Is a melee fighter predominately so ability can be copied and be used against him Medizard Second Medizard could be worn down by the excellent fitness "Doppelganger" has Funnyman third Funnyman could be weakened if "Doppelganger" is more honourable like Medizard Major fourth Major uses tricks and a few dishonourable tactics in battle, which makes funnyman's attacks more powerful Cyborneer fifth Major's australium attacks deal Major damage to any australium powered freak Soldine last The collective power of the freaks "Doppelganger" has accumulated could take Soldine down Stylx (talk) 15:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't put Private Funnyman as the first opponent, since his abilities work the best against dishonourable enemies, and Medizard, as a Lawful Neutral, if far from such a behaviour. I'd rather have Ninjie as the first to go; not only LE is the most popular of us and could bring lots of attention to the tennis before the others take the lead, but also Ninjie has well-rounded abilities that can be used effectively against any of the other participant Freaks. In short, I suggest Ninjineer to be the in the first encounter. Arrangement of the rest can go any way. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Fair point, I was at a loss with Ninjie and Funnyman as their abilities don't stand out, but I agree, Ninjie's fitness would benefit Doppelganger more than funnyman's dishonour attacks at that point, I think to just switch them two around. I'll update and explain how the abilities can beat each of our freaks :). Also, an idea of admiral was that doppelganger inherits the personalities of the freaks he touches, which means he could have medizard's serious and more honourable persona when fighting him, what do you think? I like the new arrangement and the way each Freak's abilities beat the consecutive opponent. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that Ninjie's gears would help this Spy take down Soldine fairly easily. Also, I can imagine he could make short work of Medizard with MSG's incendiary bullets. Finally, if he's fought Medizard by the time he takes on Funnyman, he could use that icy-decoy-teleport-thing to trump his Dishonor Attack. Trainstorm, if ever there was a time for you to put that "all lifeform data, successfully copied" quote, it's in this tennis. XD Also, if I might ask, what does the Engie & QMSC patch fix? The Real LE-the-Creator (talk) 21:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree with what LE-the-Creator has said. Those gears could really screw (hurr) with Soldine's mechanics. Also, "the Doppelganger" HAS to say that "all lifeform data, successfully copied" thing. He ''has to. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I found a working hex of the Stylish Spy. All you need to do is to apply stylish variant of this skin to it. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I personally agree with Stylx's suggestion. Does anybody object to the following encounters in this order? Ninjineer Medizard Private Funnyman Major Scout Guy Cyborneer Soldine ShermanZAtank (talk) 13:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I think it's perfect. So, LE, I guess it's time you prepare to start the thing :P Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC) LE, about the patch, I'm pretty sure it just generally improves the models for both the QMSC models and the Engie models, i'm not completely sure though, I would enquire Saris for more information though Stylx (talk) 19:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Dayum, I forgot to answer LE's question; basically, the patch adds improved normal maps (better skin texture) and additional bodygroups to the models. I think there was something else as well, but I don't remember. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Are you guys okay with having Doppelganger's page being created yet as we have just about got most of the information we need now (I think his name is Doppelganger, sounds the most cool, if you don't like it just say :P) Stylx (talk) 21:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I personally think we can go ahead and make the page, but I'm not sure about the name doppelgänger. Ultimately it's stylx/admiral's freak, so it's their call, but I still suggest the name Sylar. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm okay with creating the article for him, he's gonna appear in a vid soon and we all know about it. As to the name, vote for the best option above by signing next to your choice. The article may be titled Doppelganger for now, if need be, it can be renamed. Also, whilst talking with Stylx we came to the conclusion that all of us can already make their respective parts of the tennis, since the order of encounters is optimised as it is. We will upload them in proper order when the time is right, and decide who's to make the finale later. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Just to be clear, are we using the normal or stylish spy varient? ShermanZAtank (talk) 07:09, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I'd say whichever you want, it's not like he can't change clothes :P I'd use the stylish one if you want to know, though. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Heh, I like that idea, it's like he's so laid back and nonchalant he just changed clothes while he is "hunting" Stylx (talk) 18:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Now it's my turn to pop here I say that we should make it so that no one actually introduces/makes fight their respective freak in their part. Like for example, I could use Funnyman, SarisKhan can use Cyborneer, Admiral can use Medizard, Sherman can use Ninjie, Stylx could use Soldine and LE could use MSG. Oh and I agree with everything said here. Kugawattan (talk) 13:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thats an interesting concept kuga, I like that, it can still be done too (as long as no one has gotten too far into their own video yet), I don't know how we could decide what freak we have, apart from drawing names from a "hat" But I like that idea, quite a bit too. Stylx (talk) 13:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I also like Kuga's idea. I think the most fair way to assign a Freak to a person is to somehow draw lots. Any idea how could we make this? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) To make things even more fun, I suggest that each of us makes a vid with the Freak he didn't animate before. As such, that would exclude Soldine for Kuga and Stylx, Ninjie, MSG and Medizard for me, MSG for Sherman and Cyborneer for Stylx. We should draw lots according to this. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Turns out I actually animated all of the Freaks sans Cyborneer, which means I'll make his video in the tennis. I also put a tentative schedule above, feel free to discuss it and nominate the maker of the finale. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Even though not much, I did use Ninjie (PC's revenge part 3) and Funnyman (the collab entry), but since they appeared for so little, I'm willing to use either one. Kugawattan (talk) 13:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I suggest you start the series with the Ninjineer encounter video. You're the second most-popular of us, so this way you'll draw a lot of attention to the tennis before the not-so-popular rest takes over. By the way, any thoughts about the arrangement I proposed, anyone? 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I think the way the episodes are set up now is good. I'm perfectly happy if we start now. ShermanZAtank (talk) 13:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I like most of the lineup, but personally, I don't like doing funnyman, as his attacks are rather complicated and I haven't really seen him in action, I would have a couple other freaks swapped around also, if you want to discuss with me, just get me on the wiki or on steam :) Stylx (talk) 19:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) A question for Saris: I plan on downloading the patched versions of the QMSC and Engie packs, but I don't want the new "lightmaps" or whatever they're called. I can just skip those files and use everything else and the updates would still work, right? The Real LE-the-Creator (talk) 00:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you just need to delete normal maps from the materials folders. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 07:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) It seems we need to make a significant change in our plans. Due to several reasons, AdmiralTrainstorm most likely won't/shouldn't participate in the tennis, so Kugawattan and I suggest Xho/OluapPlayer as a replacement. What do the others think about this? 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Given that Xho, You and I are currently doing a series also at the minute Saris, I would predominately suggest Oluap, xho might still do it but I don't know though if he would agree given the situation I just wen on about. Kinda sad Admiral most likely won't participate, he really is the instigator of it, still. Stylx (talk) 06:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Let's do this with Oluap. Anyway, when are we going to actually make it? Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 08:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Preferably sooner than later. I'm up for starting immediatly. This is assuming Opuap has agreed to join up with this tennis. Also are we still going to switch up characters or are we going to stick to our own now? ShermanZAtank (talk) 12:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ye all talkin aboot me in me back? Ye damn kids! :v I'd rather have my own Freak participate in this. Everyone having their own and me having to stick with Funnyman is dumb. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 14:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC)